


Company of Fools

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’m pregnant not blind, Black.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company of Fools

Sirius sat on the bank of the river, watching as the shadows cast by the trees lengthened and played across the water’s bubbling surface. He removed his shoes and socks and pulled up his robe to allow his feet to dangle in the cool water.

He heard footsteps in the grass as someone approached from behind him. He turned as Lily, stomach looking uncomfortably large, leant against a tree for support and slowly sat down next to him. Once settled, she pulled her hair up into a bun and stuck her wand in the middle of it to keep it in place. Several beads of sweat trickled down back of her neck.

‘Somehow I would have thought that in all its infinite wisdom, the Wizarding World would have come up with some potion or charm to make pregnancy more comfortable.’

Sirius snorted and tossed a twig into the river, watching as it floated under the small footbridge and away. Lily kicked off her sandals and let her feet dangle next to his.

‘You two row again?’

‘What do you -’ Sirius started and Lily cut him off with a wave.

‘I’m pregnant not blind, Black. I’ve got one idiot inside moping between his room and the den and another sulking in my back garden, refusing to go home but also refusing to come inside. James may be pretending that there isn’t something going on between two of his best mates, but, frankly, I can’t be arsed.’

‘I’m not sulking,’ he mumbled.

‘But you don’t deny my latter point.’

Sirius glowered at her.

‘Go inside, apologise and then offer him a good bit of make-up sex, please.’

‘Oi!’ he shouted, feeling a blush spread across his face. ‘Why do you assume I’m the one who needs to apologise?’

She rolled her eyes and said, ‘I really don’t care who did what. Just deal with it or I’m throwing both of you out. I’ve only got so much patience right now and James’ constant fretting and this heat are trying all of it. Now help me up, I’ve got to pee.’ 

Pulling a face at her, he stood and offered his hand. She grabbed it and he tugged. 

‘You women are frightening, you know that right? I’m not sure what anyone sees in the lot of you.’

Lily laughed and swatted at him as she waddled past. ‘As if your gender leaves a lot to recommend itself.’


End file.
